Jolene
by SKYE51399
Summary: What happens when a married man falls for the town's man eater? Will he be able to walk away from her or will he, like many before him, get caught in her unforgiving web of lust and horror? Please R&R, would love to hear what you all think about this story!
1. Chapter 1

Emily smiled into the tearful eyes of the blonde at the bottom of the stairs, she kissed his check and unwrapped herself from his arms, her eyes flamed with venom as she left _her_ husband's side.

Hayley couldn't breathe, her heart was smashed in pieces on the ground; her face wet with tears and stomach in ties as her husband turned towards her. His face dropped slightly from her presences and he stood motionless in his tracks at the top of the staircase Emily was now descending.

Hayley watched as the devil walked towards her, the skin tight lace red dress moved with her body and the bullet like sound of those damn gold heels she could never wear for their height, echoed in her ears. The women looked as if she spent little time putting herself together that night, her makeup was lightly caked on and matched her outfit with the golden smoked eye that made both the dress and her eyes pop.

Those eyes, those emerald green eyes that made every man stop in their tracks with lust or be put in a trace from what Hayley had seen so far.

The same eyes that surely convinced her husband to screw her.

As she came closer to her, the smell of the other woman's perfume mixed with her husband's colon surrounded her. "Please Jolene.." she whimpered out.

Emily smiled at the iconic reference and stopped besides her, she looked further down the hall where she could see the long double doors leading to the on going party. "I wanted to stop a few weeks ago, but I guess he was having to good a time"

With that she was off again, her words cutting into Hayley as husband and wife stared at each other for answers.

How'd she get here? She had been excited about this night for more then 6 months, and yet as time went one that same excited feeling began to melt away. All because of the words her husband spoke so many nights ago, they made her uneasy then and broke her heart now.

~~~~~  
"We've added another member to the team, come this Monday there will be 7 of us again." Aaron said, as he smiled at baby Jack in his highchair, letting the baby feed himself with caution.

Hayley smiled as she served both their plates of salad, steak and veggies. "Have you now? Who's the lucky guy?"

Hotch sipped the rich wine in his glass and began to cut into the healthy piece of meat, "It's a women actually, her name is Emily Prentiss. She was top of her class in the Academy and has worked a few field jobs here and there. What sold me was the fact that I had done some detail for her mother when I first started out in S.W.A.T"

"Did you? Back when we had first started dating? The Ambassador in D.C.?"

Hotch nodded as he swallowed his food down, "Yes the one from D.C., I did my research on her as much as I could and everything seemed to sit well. She's able to carry her own, is good in the field from what her report said and was able to get along with the team from the very small encounter the two had."

"I'm glad you were able to get a feel for her before she joined you for a case."

'Well, that's the tricky part really."

"Oh?"

Hotch took another sip of his drink and cocked his head slightly to the right, "Yeah, I only met her for no more then a minute of two. She came into my office and introduced herself to which I did the same. Then, as I was getting up to leave for the case, she asked where she could put her things and when to start working."

"You didn't know she was coming so soon?"

Hotch shock his head, "I didn't know she was coming at all. No one had informed me or Rossi for that matter, that they had filled the position."

"You don't think that she was put on the team for the wrong reason, do you?

Aaron made a face but shock his head of the thought, "No, I don't think anyone would try to do something like that. Anyways, if they did there would be no information to give really."

Hayley nodded her head and gave Jack a piece of carrot from her plate.

"So, I know something that will make you smile."

Hayley looked at her husband, "And what could that be?"

"I heard the Christmas party for the Bureau is being held at the Ritz this year."

Hayley did indeed smiled brightly, "Isn't Christmas more then 6 or so months away?"

Hotch laughed, "I was thinking the same when I heard about the location, but I guess it will be better this year."

"Is there a theme to this party?"

Hotch helped Jack with the last of his meal and whipped his face, "Maybe a Winter Wonderland, Candy cane Lane, Santa's Village?"

Hayley rolled her eyes at the dry joke, "We'll just have to wait and see."

The happy family finished eating dinner, not knowing that this would be one of the few joyful meals they would have left together.

~~~~~  
Hayley walked off the elevator at the 8th floor of the Federal building, Jack happily looking around the familiar hall. "Don't get any ideas little man, you're going to have to strongly convince me into letting you join when the time comes."

The one year old made a sound once she stopped speaking, and his mother took that as an OK to her request and she continued on in her quest to the bullpen.

Garcia came down the hall and smiled at the faces she saw, "Mrs. Hotchner?"

Hayley turned at her name, "Hello Penelope, have you seen Aaron?"

Garcia nodded and pointed the up stairs conference room, "Morning briefing, why don't you and the little guy come to my office. They'll at least be another 15 minutes."

Nodding to the other blonde, Hayley followed her down to her office.

~~~~~  
"OK team, that will be all for this morning's briefing, please have your files finished and on my desk by the end of the week. Strauss is very much up my tail on how we don't turn in our paperwork on time apposed to the other 4 teams." Hotch sighed, collecting the files used for the briefing.

Morgan rolled his eyes, "Then why doesn't she make the other teams take on more cases then us for some time? Maybe then we could get them down fast enough for her."

Hotch nodded his head, "I did relayed a message along those lines but I doubt that will help, for now just please try to get at least 2 or 3 cases down a day if you can. I don't care how many you doing just as long as they are down correctly."

The team, nodded their heads before gathering the case files they would need in order to finish the paper work from their last case.

As the team left the conference room, they talked about everything but the cases.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm starving, does anyone want to join me for lunch?" Emily smiled putting her files on her desk and sitting on the edge.

JJ nodded her head as did Derek, "Let me go grab Pen and we can meet you at the elevators?" Morgan grinned already leaving to go get his baby-girl

Emily grinned as she watched Derek walk away before getting up and walking up to Dave's office to ask him to join.

"What about you Spence? Want to join us for lunch?" JJ smiled, her eyes waiting for his answer.

"Ok, I'll go to lunch but I don't want to sit next to Morgan this time. My shoulder still hurts from him nudging me at every joke."

JJ laughed at the though of poor Reid having to sit next to Morgan in the both as the older man cracked joke after joke.

"Deal, we'll make David sit next to him if he comes along."

Emily walked into Rossi's office and sat down in one of his guest chairs. She crossed her long legs and waited for him to get off the phone.

"Yes sir, I will make sure that Agent Hotchner is aware of the situation. Yes sir of course, after lunch I will gather the team so that we can make a profile good enough to send to the LEO's in LA. Thank you sir, I will keep you up to date on the report." David said before hanging up the phone and writing a few notes down before turning his head to the beauty in front of him.

Emily made a face, "We have another case we have to leave for?"

David laughed, "Not at all Bella, the Mayor of Los Angeles is having a problem with a case and although he said that our presence is not needed in the station, he would like to see if we could have a conference call with LAPD and give then a profile that might help."

The younger women smiled "Thank god, I need a few days to relax from the last case."

Rossi smiled and got up from behind his desk, going to sit in the seat next to her, his hand went to her legs.

"So what did you want to ask me about my dear?"

Emily smiled at his touch, "Most of us are going out to lunch, wanted to see if you would like to join us?"

"I would love to join you guys"

The women got up from her seat and smiled, letting the older man get up from his and squeeze her waist.

"And here I thought that I would need to beg you."

David winked, "I would love to hear that."

Emily laughed and whispered for him to behave before they left the office. The team was well aware of their flirtatious ways, so when the two exited the office with David's arm around her, it wasn't much of a shock.

The pair walked out the door to see Hotch holding a little blond one year old boy and a slim blonde women at his side.

Morgan smiled, "There you two are, we thought we would have to have lunch alone."

David laughed, "Right, like you would ever leave us behind."

Emily rolled her eyes and moved over to the dark man, "Don't be jealous Derek, I'll give you attention too."

"Me, jealous of David? Never, although I would love more attention."

Emily rolled her eyes but smiled, "Of course you would."

Hotch grinned at Jack, "Prentiss, I don't believe that you've met my family yet. His is my wife Hayley and our son Jack. Hayley this our newest member, Emily Prentiss"

Emily shocked the blonde woman's hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you." Emily smiled.

She then turned to the baby and smiled, tickling his tummy. Jack giggled and looked into her eyes, he made a small noise before reaching out and grabbing her shirt.

Emily laughed and took the baby in her arms after getting an 'ok' from Hotch.

The team watching as Jack stared into her eyes and smiled, he leaned his head down and gave her a small hug.

"Well aren't you the sweetest baby ever." Emily said rubbing his back in circles.

Hotch laughed, "I don't think I have seen Jack take to someone this fast before."

Morgan grinned, "He must know a pretty woman when he sees one."

Emily smiled and held the baby close, "Would you three like to join the rest of us for lunch? I think we're going to the diner down the road."

Hotch looked at Hayley before nodded his head, "Yeah I think it would be nice to have a quiet lunch."

"Great! Let's go before people see us daring to leave work." Derek said while push everyone to the elevators.

Hayley got an uneasy feeling for some reason as the team walked to the double doors, as they opened a group of male Agents were coming in from the combat room.

"Good afternoon Emily." They said, showing off their grins.

"Hello, boys." She smiled back following the team onto the lift.

JJ nudged her as they got in, Garcia giving her a look.

Emily smiled, "What? Those are the men who are always in the gym when I go, they're helping me with my form."

JJ laughed, "Leave it to you to get you're own fan club."

"I do not have a fan club!"

Jack turned his head in her arms and kicked his little legs, he made a few noises and smiled happily at the women holding him.

JJ laughed, "Even the baby agrees with me."

~~~~~  
"Hello Emily"

"Emily! How are you?"

"Agent Prentiss, it's been some time"

Reid nodded as almost every man who passed them on their way to the on site diner, would stop to say hello to Emily.

"Yup, fan club."

Emily nudged her shoulder with the young man as the team laughed.

Hayley smiled at the joke but didn't let it reach her eyes, she looked over at her husband who was letting Jack stand on his feet as they walked, letting the little boy have the same feeling of walking.

It was not to easy for him to get the baby back from the brunette, Jack not want to leave her arms but they managed.

She smiled and knew that nothing would bring them apart, so Agent Prentiss gets along with and knows more men than women in the FBI. She never got along with women when she worked either, so it was no big deal right?

She shook her head at the thought of Aaron doing anything to make her doubt their marriage, she would just have to watch him more with her than the other two women.

Walking into the diner, the team requested the large private room in the back.

The waiter nodded his head and led them to the private room. He placed menus in front of them as they took their seats, "Hello Emily, how are you?"

The woman smiled, "I'm good James, how are you?"

"Good thank you, I'll give you guys some time to look over the menu." The fit blond grinned at Emily before leaving the room and pulling the door that closed them from the noisey room in it's place.

David smiled and placed his hand on the younger brunette's, "Bella, how do you know so many people?"

Garcia giggled, "Some many men for that matter."

Emily rolled her eyes, "I'm not going to let this be the topic over lunch. I just happen to get along with people easier then most,"

Morgan laughed and soon changed the subject of their conversation.

~~~~~  
The team enjoy their lunch, talking about everything and anything. They laughed and joke around, glad that they were able to have time together without the thought of having to return to the police station after to catch another unsub.

Once they returned to their desks, David had everyone take a few minutes to grab what they need before meeting him in the conference room for the profile to give to LAPD.

Hotch took the time to walk Hayley and Jack to the elevators, "I'm happy you guys dropped by this afternoon, I'll see you at home?"

Hayley nodded her head and kissed his lips, "We'll see you at home, don't take to long to get to us."

Hotch grinned as he watched them get onto the lift and wave goodbye before the doors closed.

He walked over to his office and grabbed his papers and soon joined the team in the conference room.

~~~~~  
Hotch closed his eyes as the clock turned to 7pm, he sighed and text Hayley that he was on his way home.

Getting up from his desk, he packed up his things and turned the light off in his office.

Coming out of the now dark room, he walked over to Dave's office to say goodnight but soon stopped. Seeing as though the older man had already left for the day, he soon saw that the whole team had already left for the day. Shaking his head, Aaron walked down the stairs and made his was to the double doors. Opening them he pressed the button to call the elevator, when the door opened up to reveal Emily in a sports bra, yoga pants and runners shoes.

"Hotch? What are you doing here this late?"

Hotch swallowed and watched her come to his side, the doors soon closing after her.

"I was just finishing up some work and was on my way home. What about you?"

She walked back into the bullpen with Hotch close behind her, "I was working out with Agent Dean in the gym and was on my way to my car before I realized that I forgot my phone in my desk drawer."

She said, quickly grabbing the item in question before turning to face him again.

Hotch nodded his head, "Well I guess we can ride the elevator together then."

She smiled and they both got onto the next lift that was called. There was some silence in the elevator, Emily looking around the small room and Hotch doing everything he could to not look at her body.

Getting off the lift, Hotch walked the woman to her car, "It was nice meeting your family this morning, Jack is adorable."

Hotch smiled at the thought of his son, "Thank you, it was nice to he him latch onto you so fast."

Emily smiled, opening her car door. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"See you tomorrow, remember that we have the meeting with Strauss tomorrow. So you don't have to come in until 10am."

Emily melted into the side of her car, "My hero, I can finally sleep until 8 at least."

"Glad to make your night, goodnight Prentiss."

"Goodnight Hotchner"

~~~~~  
Emily pulled her car into the familiar driveway and got out of the car. She walked up the cobblestone path that lead to the front door.

David opened the door before the younger women could knock, "Hello Bella"

Emily smiled and let him pull her close, "Hello Agent Rossi."

She moaned at the kiss he placed on her neck and closed the door with her foot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's the 2 chapter to this story, the way I started this chapter was picking back up from the party where Hayley caught Emily and Aaron together. After the first set of dividers, the story with pick up from the ending to chapter one. I did a flash back type beginning and hope it's not to confusing!**

 **Thanks so much and I will be updating all of my stories by the end of the month!**

 **His Ex will be the next story to be updated after this, and there will be about 4 new stories coming soon. Please let me know either by DM or a review for the stories you guys are dieing to here more of.**

 **So stay tuned and please R & R! Love Ya**

* * *

"I wanted to stop a few weeks ago, but I guess he was having to go a time."

With that she was off again, her words cutting into Hayley as husband and wife stared at each other for answers.

Emily smiled to herself as she left Hayley and Aaron to talk, she walked down the hall of the hotel and winked at both men for opening the large double doors for her, "Thank you."

Moving with elegance that only she could up hold, the woman in red walked out onto the hotel balcony and took a sip of scotch from her favorite man's drink.

David smiled and turned to kiss her cheek, "Hello Bella, where'd you sneak off too?"

"To have a little fun of my own."

David made a face and looked around before continuing their talk, "A little fun huh? With who Bella?"

Emily smiled and leaned into the older man's side, enjoying the smell of his burning cigar, "With Aaron baby, I swear that man can't get enough."

Rossi looked into her eyes and sighed, "Emily be careful, he is still married and he brought her here."

Emily rolled her eyes, "I know, total buzz kill but he was still able to sneak away and please me."

Rossi smiled, "Just don't let her catch you, OK?"

Emily bit her lip and took a breathe, "I wish you had told me that sooner than now,"

Dave was quick to turn his face, "Sooner?"

"We had just finished and were walking back to the party just now, we fooled around in one of the up stair's conference rooms, but as I was hugging him good-bye, she saw us..."

"Emily! God damn it, I knew you should have ended this sooner! Didn't I warn you?" Dave said, anger in his eyes. He was against this idea in the first place, mainly for this reason, but he went along with whatever his girl wanted but now the out come he was worried about was coming true.

Emily looked down at her hands, "You of all people know that I wanted to cut this off weeks ago. Aside from you, I'm not the girl who keeps interest in a man after I've gotten what I wanted, but Aaron wouldn't let me leave."

"I know that Em"

She huffed annoyed, "Plus, you're married too David, and yet you had me this afternoon!"

Rossi took a deep breathe, "I know that too, Erin knows that but there is something completely different with our relationship."

Dave turned the girl's face up with his finger so he can look into her eyes, "She knows you, she likes you and hell has even joined us a few times. But this isn't me and you, this is Hotch and his wife. You need to cut this off Em, now more then ever."

She shook her head and looked back at the double doors that now lay closed, "It's to late for that David."

Dave sighed and looked into the room where the party was happening, "It's to late for what?"

"To cut it off now"

"Bella?"

She looked at the city lights off the balcony, a single tear rolled down her face as she turned her head to him, "I think I'm falling for him David. I think it started the night Erin go home from Seattle."

"How can I forget that night..."

~~~~~  
Emily pulled her car into the familiar driveway and got out of it. Rain lightly fell from the sky and she smiled, loving the rain as she walked up the cobblestone path that lead to the front door.

David opened the door before the younger women could knock, "Hello Bella"

Emily smiled and let him pull her close, "Hello Agent Rossi."

She moaned at the kiss he placed on her neck and closed the door with her foot. His strong hands held her close as he bit at the skin of her throat, "Are you going to make me dinner first?" Emily laughed.

David smiled, "Of course Bella, it's almost done. Come on, I have a surprise for you before we eat anyways."

Emily followed the older man into the house, "A surprise just for me? Better be something I can play with this time, don't get me work babe I loved the last gift you gave me because that purse is gorgouse! But still, I want to play tonight." She smiled hanging on his side as he walked to the living room.

"You can play with me anytime Emmy"

Emily's eyes widened as she ran over to the older blonde in the room, "Erin! Oh my god, when did you get back?"

Both women hug each other tightly before sitting on the couch as Dave got them drinks, "I got in late last night, Seattle was so much fun and lovely weather, but I missed you guys."

Leaving the women to catch up and check on dinner, David was happy that Emily had a toy for the night, after seeing the look she had given most of the men on their way to lunch, he knew he wasn't going to be able to handle her all on his own.

"Dinner in 15 minutes ladies, I hope you're hungry."

After getting no reply back, David rounded the corner and smiled at the sight of the girls starting without him, he made his way back in to set the table. Their lustful giggles filling his ears and he could hear their playful banter back and forth.

"Come on baby girl, I'm tired."

"But I'm always on top! It's your turn"

Erin laughed kissing Emily again, "I just got home from a long business trip, how is it my turn?"

"Well you being away means that I've had to keep Dave satisfied for a long time and of course I was on top!"

"That doesn't count"

"Yes it does!"

Erin laughed taking the younger woman's yoga jacket off her shoulders, smiling that the girl was only wearing a sports bra.

"You worked out today?"

"Yeah, I did a little combat with that new Agent from terrorism, what's his name?" Emily asked, thinking to herself, damn she had just talked to Hotch about him.

"Agent Dean!" Dave yelled from the kitchen.

Both girls laughed, "Yeah, anyways I saw him working out and thought to myself that it has been at least two days since I've had a man help me work out."

Dave came back into the room, "I thought Morgan offered to help you work out at lunch today?"

"He did, and I'm going to take him up on his offer, very soon." Emily smiled, winking at Dave as she kissed Erin again.

"And another thing! Why did Hotch tell us that you're on his ass because we don't finish files fast enough? You were on a business trip, how do you know?"

"Oh god.."

Dave grinned as he listened in while turning off the food and bringing everything to the table before going to pick a nice wine for the meal.

~~~~~  
After dinner, Rossi settled the girls down and started a fire. It wasn't long before the group got back into a routine they shared for so many years. They played around down stairs but settled into having some real fun up in the bedroom.

The three were now in the Rossi's king size bed, the girls giggling about the men Emily found very attractive and would love to sleep with soon.

"How about Morgan?"

"Yes but I'd like to save him for a case or something, a time where he can really please me."

"OK, Reid?"

"Ew no, to much like a brother." Emily said, making a face.

"Poor Reid," David grinned. Erin smiled, "How about Agent Dean or James from the diner? Maybe even Anderson?"

"James was ok, not as big as I would have liked. Anderson does nothing for me and Agent Dean? Well I could go for it."

Erin looked around the room, "oh! How about our pool guy, he's hot."

Emily shrugged, "Guys this isn't helping me, I think I know who I want and all these other guys are just a way to keep me from him."

"Except Morgan"

Emily nodded, "Morgan will just be desert or maybe the appetizer."

Dave rolled his eyes at the two girls as he got up from bed to use the bathroom, listening to the girls, "And who do you want this time Emily?"

Emily took a breathe, "Well, I'm tired of sleeping with single guys. There's just no fun in it anymore, I miss the sneaking around."

Erin snorted, "I bet you do, so you want someone you can't have?"

Emily nodded and heard the sink running, she leaned closer to the blonde, "I want Aaron..."

David was quick to exit the bathroom, "Hotch?! Emily are you crazy?"

Emily rolled her eyes, "I think that we've already justified that."

Dave shook his head, "Don't get smart with me young lady, look Bella, I hardly agree with you when you get like this and want to go back to being a man eater but this is Aaron."

Emily sighed, "I know that honey, but think about it this way, we can have fun and not worry about anything. Knowing Hotch, it will just be a one time thing which is what I want. After I can have Morgan." She smiled, winking at Erin.

"No! Emily you will not sink your claws into a happily married man again!"

Emily groaned and got up from the bed, "Don't be a baby about this David."

She moved back down stairs but was closely followed by the older man. She slid her yoga pants back on and grabbed her sports bra, it was getting late and she knew leaving would be the best thing to do.

Erin shook her head, "David stop talking."

"No! I'm sorry Bella, I love you but this is going to far, I will not sit by and watch you destroy a happy family all because you want to fuck him! Look I know that the anniversary is coming up of what Richard did but.."

Both women gasped at him, Emily was quick to get up and run to grab her shoes. Slipping into them fast before snatching her purse from the dinner table and threw her jacket over her arm. She could hear Dave call out to her as she quickly got into her car and drove off, her tires screeched as she left.

Dave threw his jeans on and ran after her but she was to fast for him, by the time he got outside, she was already driving off. He sighed and kicked himself for slipping up, what was he thinking?

Going back into the house, he found his wife standing with a glare towards him.

"I'm sorry"

Erin shook her head and paced back and forth in front of the fire place.

"I can't believe you!"

"Erin I said I was sorry, I didn't mean to bring him up."

"But you did! The last thing Emily needs at this moment is a reminder of that man, how can you be so foolish David!"

Dave sat on the couch watching his wife, he didn't mean to hurt Emily at all, not his Bella.

Erin was pissed, didn't he know that bringing up that man was an unspoken rule in this house? Why bring his up at all! Doesn't he remember having to pick up Emily off the floor after that man ran off with her sister? Doesn't he remember having to be by her side when she found out she was pregnant?

Erin sat down next to him and cried softly, "I can still see her on the floor of the bathroom, shaking as she found out that Richard was sleeping with her sister. I can still see the look that came over her when she found out she was pregnant and how broken she was when she decided to not keep it. Or the look she had during the divorce when they took the house, or most of her saved money, or her dog and left her with nothing but a broken heart." Erin sobbed thinking of the girl they saved, the girl that was everything to her and to Dave, they helped her buy another place to live and get new things.

They where happy to hear that the only money that Richard and Amber really got from her was just the small savings account she had from working summers here and there during high school. They couldn't get anything else because those where the only things that Emily put in their name, the big stuff was only in her's. Something she learned from Dave early on.

"I know honey, and so can I. That's the reason I move her up here with us, to get away from them and all the reminders. I didn't mean to bring him up, specially this month. I can't believe it's only been 4 years after there divorce"

Erin shook her head and wrapped the throw blanket over her shoulders, "I have that meeting with her and Hotch at 10 am tomorrow, I'll ask her to lunch and make sure that she OK."

Dave nodded his head and sighed, "That would be good, I'll do my best to apologize tomorrow."

~~~~~  
She was having a panic attack and she needed to get out. Her mind was playing with her, bringing up images of the very being who hurt her the most, images she thought she had locked up in her boxes.

How could he bring _him_ up? Why would he?

Emily cried thinking of her ex, god was she madly in love with him and ready to start a family, but he wanted a family with her sister.

Taking a deep breath Emily drove her car towards the park, she just needed to be somewhere that wouldn't close in on her.

Walking in the rain would help, right? She wouldn't think of the times _they_ walked in the rain together, would she?

She cried even harder, remembering the little boy or girl she gave up, knowing all to well that she didn't want anymore connections to the man. Though having to go threw with that decision still kills her, she could be mom right now had she keep them.

With all the reminders flying around her head and the crying, she didn't see the light turn red, her car never stopped and neither did that semi-truck.

~~~~  
Hotch had just put Jack down for the night, he smiled at the baby sleeping soundly.

"I think I want another, maybe a girl this time?"

Hayley grinned, "Another huh? I think w-"

She was cut off by a knock on the front door, both walking to the living room as Aaron walked to the door.

"May I help you officers?" Aaron asked the two men in front of him.

Virginia's finest stood on his door steps, "I'm sorry to disturb you sir, but I'm looking for Agent Aaron Hotchner?"

Hotch nodded his head, "You've found him"

"Good, do you happen to know an Emily Prentiss?"

Hotch swallowed and look between the two men, "Yes, she's one of my Agents. Did something happen to her?"

"I'm sorry to inform you Agent Hotchner but there's been an accident. Will you please come with us?"

An accident? Not Emily, he just saw her, please don't let it be true.


	3. Chapter 3

Hotch sat in the waiting room of Virginia Memorial, he was doing his best to try and keep himself in check. Morgan sat across from him holding Garcia tight as she worried for her friend, Reid a few seats down holding onto JJ's hand as the small blonde kept her head down.

Earlier that night Hotch was told by two officers that Emily was in a car accident. She was driving down the road and seemed to have ran a red light, her car was hit by a semi-truck going North bound, causing her car to flip three times before coming to rest upside down.

First Responders had rushed her to the hospital as soon as they could, she suffered several broken ribs, a wrist fracture and had a concussion. A lung was also punctured by a broken rib, meaning that she had at least another hour left in surgery.

"Aaron! Any news? Is she OK?" Dave asked rushing into the waiting room with Erin close behind him.

"Dave, thank god you're here." Hotch said, getting up to shake the older man's hand, "Last we heard is that she's still in surgery but seems to be doing great."

Dave let out a breath he had been holding since getting the call from Hotch to come down here, "Thank god, I'm glad that she's doing good."

Dave pulled his wife closer to him as she kept her head down to hide her tears, Erin bit her lip but took a deep breath. She followed her husband's lead as he pushed her to two empty chairs in the back of the room. Her heart was racing as she sat down, letting Dave hold her hand as she cried softly.

The team waited for another 2 hours until a doctor came into the room in surgical scrubs, "Emily Prentiss?"

They all got up at once, rushing over to him in a hurry. "Yes, how is she?" Dave asked the doctor.

"I'm sorry sir but I can only speak to direct family?"

"Trust me, I am." Dave said standing a little taller, stirring the man in the eyes.

"OK, if you would just follow me down the hall, I need to fill you in on what happened."

Dave pushed Erin lightly in front of him to follow the doctor, "We'll be right back, I'll tell you everything." Dave said, patting Hotch on the arm as the couple left.

Morgan frowned at what had just happened, "I didn't know that Dave and Strauss were related to Emily."

Hotch shook his head, "They aren't, just said that to find out if she's OK."

The team nodded in understanding and left to grab coffee, Hotch stayed in the waiting room watching Dave and Erin talk to the doctor not too far down the hall. He profiled the couple, Dave seeming to ask a lot of questions while Erin look liked a weight had been lifted off of her. Did they know each other? Was there something going on that he should know about?

It did seem odd that Erin had come with Dave, she normally stayed home when they came here unless it involved the older man. She also looked like a mess, he could have sworn that while she was trying to hide her face, he saw tears? There was definitely something going one.

Aaron sat and waited, making sure to ask Dave what was really doing on.

~~~~~  
"Agent Prentiss broke quite a few ribs in the accident, from the harsh impact of her hitting the stirring wheel a rib was forced into her lunch, puncturing the tissue and causing her to start to bleed out. Luckily, we were able to get to her in time and stop the bleeding, we patched the hole and set her ribs back in place. We had to put a case around both her chest and left wrist, where she had fractured it in three places. She also has a slight concussion from the impact but other than that she will be as good as new and able to leave by Monday, if she promises to take in easy. Unfortunately, I cannot release her to go home alone, she will need to stay with either family or friends, I don't want her to get out of bed to much once she leaves. I do know that she is an Agent but she will have to stay out of the field until her ribs are fully held, which should take about 6 to 8 weeks. If she listens and is on bed rest for the first 2 weeks upon release, I can OK her to go back to work."

"You don't have to worry much about her Dr. Gwinn, Erin and I will take her to our place once she gets released. I'm sure we can manage to keep her on bed rest."

Dr. Gwinn nodded his head, "Are you her only family?"

Dave shock his head, "No we aren't, I've already informed those who need to be."

"Ok then, would you like to go see her? I can only let two in at a time, and please keep the volume to a minimum, I want her to try and get as much rest as she can."

The couple nodded their understanding and moved to follow the surgeon to a room that was private further down the hall. Dr. Gwinn opened the door and let the couple walk inside before closing it to give them privacy.

Erin bit her lip and sat down in a chair close to Emily's hospital bed, she curled her hand into the younger woman's, feeling a strong pulse. Emily lay there resting, her left hand in a cloth cast, her forehead has some gauze covering a possible cut. They could see that she had used her arms to cover herself from the glass that must have been flying when the car rolled, they were covered up in band-aids and some even held a stitch or two.

Dave took a deep breathe thanking whoever he could that she was OK, his hands went to Erin's shoulders as he watched Emily sleep. He leaned down and kissed Erin's head, "I'm going to go tell Hotch that she's ok, I'll be right back."

She nodded but kept her eyes on the younger woman, "OK"

Making his way to the door, Dave opened it to see Dean standing in front of him, "Marks, glad you're here."

Dean walked into the room and looked at the younger woman asleep, "I came as soon as I could, I snuck past Agent Hotchner, hopefully he didn't see me."

Rossi stepped aside and let the man in, "How is she?"

Erin smiled, "Our girl is strong, pull up a chair and I'll let you know."

Dave walked out the room, leaving Erin and Dean to talk. He made his way back to the room he was in earlier, he saw Hotch in a chair waiting for him.

"Aaron?"

The man got up from his seat, coming to stand in front of him. "How is she?"

"She'll be just fine, surgery when very well, they were able to cover up the hole in her lung and set all of her ribs back in place. She does have a slight concussion and her left wrist in fractured but other than that she is just fine. Dr. Gwinn informed me that she will need to stay out of the field for sometime and be on bed rest for the first 2 weeks upon her release which will be sometime Monday."

Aaron breathed, "Thank god she's ok, how are you holding up?"

Dave nodded, "I'm better now that I know she's fine."

Aaron leaned back against the wall, "Where's Erin?"

Dave looked back down the hall, "She's in with Emily still."

"It looked like she took the news pretty hard, was she crying when she came in here?"

Dave swallowed, "She only came to support me."

"Really?" Hotch asked looking his friend in his eyes.

Dave frowned, "What are you trying to get at Aaron?"

"Nothing, just wanted to know if there was something I should know about?"

Dave shock his head, "And what exactly do you think you should know?"

Hotch shrugged, "Well Strauss never comes to the hospital unless it involves you, she was crying when she got here, and when I called you to tell you to come down, your voice broke a little."

"I care for a coworker"

"True but it just seems like there is more going on than what you are leading to, you and Emily seem very close and she's only been here for 2 months."

Dave scuffed, "Look Aaron, if there's something you want to say than just spit it out."

Hotch just looked at the older man, he raised his eyebrow just kept his mouth shut.

Dave glared, "Well if there isn't anything that pressing, I'm going to go back and see Em."

The older man turned and walked back down the hall, he shook his head and sighed before going back into the room.

~~~~~  
"How is she?" Hayley asked as her husband came home later that night.

"Doing very well, she'll have to be put on bed rest for a few weeks and isn't allowed in the field for at least the next two months but other than that well."

Hayley nodded, "Does she have family to help her get around?"

Aaron scuffed and shook his head, "She has David and Erin."

Hayley made a face, "David and Erin? I didn't know she knew them?"

Aaron sank down onto the couch, "Neither did I, I asked Dave if there was something I should know and all he did was tell me off and walk away."

Hayley ran her fingers through Hotch's hair, "What do you think is really going on?"

Aaron thought about what to tell her, he couldn't really say that what he thought was going on was that she and Dave were having an affair and Erin was being lied too, or that they really were great family friends and that would explain how she got on the team under the radar.

"I don't know to be honest, there is just something there and I'm going to find out."

"Is your meeting still one for tomorrow?"

"I didn't even think about that, I guess I'll go in around 8 instead to just see."

Hayley nodded, "That sounds like it should be good."

~~~~~  
Hotch walked into the office at 8am, he put all of his things down and sat at his desk chair. He unloaded his work and laid it neatly on the table before getting up and walking out of the bullpen. He turned to the right and went down the hall some, up the stairs until he was at the 10th floor. Opening the door, he walked out and made his way left, down to Strauss' office. He shook the hand of some Section Chief's he knew and came to stand in front of her office.

"Good Morning Agent Hotchner."

"Good Morning Sarah, is Chief Strauss in the office yet?"

Sarah, Erin's secretary shook her head, "Unfortunately not at this time, she called early this morning to inform me that she had to take care of issues at home but should hopefully be here at 10am. I can always give your office a call when she gets in?"

"No, thank you Sarah but I'll be back at 10am for the meeting."

Sarah said her far wells and watched as Agent Hotchner left to go back down stairs.

Making his way down, Hotch thought maybe he should go see Dave and square everything away. As he took the stairs, Aaron heard voices coming from below.

"I don't want to leave her alone at all David, but I need to get this meeting out of the way before I can take some time off."

David shook his head, "One of us should have stayed with her. What if she needs something Erin?"

"David, she's in the hospital, she has nurses with her. It's not like we're leaving her at home alone."

"How long will you be?"

"I'm not to sure, I need to talk to Agent Hotchner about a case. I was hoping to send Em with him but I might need to send someone else."

Hotch ducked into a near by open door, he listened as the couple walked up the stairs towards the 8th floor.

"I'm sure Hotch can take care of things himself and go on the case alone,"

Hotch could see only half of their bodies now, they stopped at the door and continued talking in a quitter tone.

"I needed them to go undercover, maybe I can send someone from the B team instead."

"If you're sure," Dave pulled her into a hug and kissed the top over her head.

"I'm going to get everything sorted out here first, then I'll go talk to the Director and see if I can have my time off."

Dave nodded, "That sounds great, I'm sure you'll only need those two weeks with her once she is released on Monday. We'll go home tonight, set us the guest room for her and make sure everything she needs is there. I'm golfing with Dean tomorrow morning, should I cancel?"

Erin smirked, "No don't cancel, it will be good for you two to go out. Plus, I think once I square my time off with him today, he will want to see her again."

Hotch frowned, 'Why would the Director want to see Emily?'

Dave agreed before opening the door for her and walking onto his floor. Aaron was more confused now then ever, why would Dave hide all this from him?

Walking down the stairs, Aaron made a note to get to the bottom of all this with or without help.


	4. Chapter 4

Erin was busy working on files when her office door opened and the Director of the F.B.I was coming in to sit down at her desk.

"Erin, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes Dean, I was wondering if I could possible have two weeks leave? I'll be picking up Emily from the hospital Monday morning and need to be with her once I take her back to our place."

Dean was nodding his head before Erin could even finish her sentence, "Of course, I would love to come over and visit her if I can?"

Erin smiled, "I would never keep your girlfriend from you Dean, I'm sure Dave will drive her up the wall so having you there would be great."

Dean laughed, "I'm sure having us both there will drive her up the wall, though I won't be able to stay long, Mary is back from her business trip."

Erin nodded understanding, "Of course, will you be able to still go out with Dave tomorrow as planned?"

Marks nodded again, "I wouldn't miss it for the world, say, did I see Rossi mad later that night after talking to Agent Hotchner?"

Erin sighed, "Dave only told me that they got into a small disagreement when he was explaining what happened, apparently they didn't see eye to eye on a few things."

Shrugging everything off, Dean got up from his chair, "Whatever you say Erin, I'm sure Dave will talk about it tomorrow."

The Director bid his goodbye and left to start the rest of his day.

~~~~~  
Hotch paced his office, luckily the blinds were closed and no one could see him. He's mind was racing, what was going on with Dave and Emily, why was Dean so intent on seeing her again, and what was this case about?

Everything was confusing.

Hotch stopped and looked at his office phone as it rang, "Hotchner"

"Somebody's in a bad mood."

Hotch looked at the caller ID, "Emily?"

"I don't think you've ever called me that before Hotchner."

Hotch stiffened a smile, "How are you doing?"

"Not as bad as you would think to be honest, everything hurts but strong, ready to be back at work."

Hotch sighed and sat down, "What happen?"

Emily took a breath, "I must have been lost in thought, I saw the truck at the last minute and did my best to swerve out of the way, but…he still got me."

Hotch shook his head, "How long are you out?"

"Thankfully I heal fast, my wrist is much better and the small cuts on my face are already healing too. My ribs hurt but I should be back at work soon I hope."

"Your ribs take 6 or 8 weeks to fully heal."

"Thank you Reid,"

Hotch laughed, "I'm sorry, I'm sure you're going to be the rare percent that heals in 3 to 4 weeks."

"I hope so, how is everyone. The doctor said you were all here last night but I was out the whole time."

Hotch nodded, "We're doing good, everyone misses you. JJ looks about ready to kill the boys and Garcia is sitting at your desk for the time being."

Emily smiled, "I love them, and how is Rossi?"

Hotch could hear something in her tone, "He's not doing to good, I think he misses you the most. He was pretty bad last night too, you guys must be close?"

"Yeah, we are, everywhere you go, you'll find someone that you get along with faster then most. I guess Dave has been that for me, it's helpful when you're still new."

Hotch didn't press on but Emily could feel that there was more to what he was implying, "I hope you get better Prentiss, I hate to hang up but I have the meeting with Strauss, so I should…"

"Right, of course, I'll call the team later."

"Ok, goodbye Prentiss."

"Bye Hotchner."

The older man hung up the phone and leaned back in his chair, he shook his head and got up from his desk. He nodded as he passed the team and got on the elevator, going to Strauss' office.

"Come in"

"Chief Strauss," Hotch greeted as he took a seat in front of her.

"Agent Hotchner, right on time. Thank you for coming."

Erin handed Hotch a file and explained the case to him, "I was hoping to send you and Agent Prentiss on this case together but seeing as how she's not available, I was hoping you could go and help work the case at least?"

"Of course Chief, but from what I can already see, is we're going to need someone undercover, a couple."

Strauss nodded, "I know, that's why I wanted you and Agent Prentiss on the case but for now I'll have to send two members of the B team to come along with you."

Hotch shook his head, "Will all due respect Chief, can't B team handle it all?"

"They can, but between us, there's a good reason to why they're called the B team."

Hotch nodded reading between lines, "Then I would like my team to fully handle this, I'll take Agent Morgan and Jareau with me."

Strauss thought for a moment, "Fine, but I will send Agent Miles and Denton if I have too."

Hotch agree and left to brief his team.

"JJ, Morgan can I see you two for a minute?"

Once all three Agent's were in his office, Hotch went over the case with them and asked them to pack a bag for a week's trip and that they will be leaving first think tomorrow at 8am.

The two Agents nodded and left.

~~~~~  
Emily walked into the BAU two weeks later, she was greeted with hugs from Garcia and Reid, the two having to catch her up on everything from the gossip around the office on if Anderson and Jordon are going out to the fact that poor Hotch, JJ and Morgan were still stuck in San Diego working the case of now 6 couples having been beaten and killed over the span of 3 weeks.

"Last time I talked to JJ, she said that Agents Miles and Denton had to be flown out but they haven't had much luck either." Garcia informed them over coffee in the break room.

Emily shook her head, "There has to be something they're missing, let me talk to Dave, I'm sure he feels the same way."

Emily got up and went into the older man's office, "Any news from Hotch?"

Dave smiled as Emily sat down at his desk, "No word and no good news Bella. I'm going to see if the rest of us can be flown out too. They need all the help they can get at this point."

Emily smiled, "Oh good, we're both on the same page, I thought I was going to force your hand."

~~~~~  
Morgan sat back in his chair and rolled his eyes, "Hotch, man we've been over this case all day, there is nothing different here. It's the same as it's been for the past week."

Hotch glared, "I understand that Morgan, but we're clearly missing something and your sarcasms isn't helping us."

"Hotch, I don't know what else you us to do, we need a break."

"Or some refreshments?" Emily smiled, placing coffee and food down in front of the very tried working agents.

"Emily!" JJ smiled, pulling her friend into a much-needed hug, "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you to Jay!" the older woman smiled, hugging her back. She then gave Morgan a hug and smiled at Hotch from the dark agent's arms.

Hotch nodded and rubbed his hands on his pants, he wanted to give her a hug too.

Emily smiled once she was let go by Morgan, "Hey Hotchner, how you hold up?"

Hotch looked at her, the bruises and cuts where gone, her wrist was ok and he would bet that her ribs were good now too. "I'm doing good Prentiss, but shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Emily laughed, "I'm pretty good to be honest, ribs are almost fully healed so that's always a plus."

Rossi smiled and placed the pizzas down, "Let's eat and then talk about the case."

~~~~~  
"Hotchner!" Emily grunted annoyed, "It has to be you and me, a brunette couple is the last couple he would be going after!"

"You don't know that, we can try Morgan and JJ again?"

Emily rolled her eyes and got up from her chair, "I'm getting changed into something more suitable for a date, get changed too."

* * *

 ** _Hey everyone, so sorry for the long delay on this story and for the fact that this chapter is very rushed. I was stuck on how to keep it going and just needed to jump a lot. I promise that it will slow down in the next chapter!_**


End file.
